All Because of Skitty
by earlymorninglight12
Summary: All because of Skitty, May had fallen off the side of the mountain cliff. All because of Skitty, she was stuck in a valley AT NIGHT with DREW by her side. All because of Skitty, she was…falling in love? DEDICATED TO TWO OF MY FRIENDS ON FF.
1. Chapter 1

**All Because of Skitty**

**~C-O-N-T-E-S-T-S-H-I-P-P-I-N-G~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters. If I did, you'd see major changes. And DAWN AND PAUL WOULD STAY IN THE ANIME!

**Summary: All because of Skitty, May had fallen off the side of the mountain cliff. All because of Skitty, she was stuck in a valley AT NIGHT with DREW by her side. All because of Skitty, she was…falling in love? **

Dedicated to A La DarkAngel (Archie, since she keeps changing her name!) and StrawberryIceRose (Jansee).**  
**

* * *

"When are we going to get to town?" twelve-year-old May complained, dragging along her sore feet along the mountain.

"Watch out, May," Brock called from behind her. "You're getting close to the edge of the trail!"

May looked down at the dizzying sight below them. The land of Hoenn was spread across the ground like a map with pop-up artwork. But May didn't care. All she could think about was how _hungry_ and _sore_ she was.

"Can we just stop for some rest and a bite to eat?" May begged.

"Why not?" thirteen-year-old Ash replied, scanning the mountain for a good place to take a rest.

"There's a good place!" May's nine-year-old brother, Max, said, pointing ahead of them to an empty, wide, flat space between a few rocks, creating shelter from the light breeze and shade from the harsh sun. May grinned and raced Ash to the spot.

"I win!" Ash said triumphantly. May shoved him playfully to the side, but Ash caught his balance and flashed a grin at her.

"Whatever," she scoffed, and looked at Brock for some food. Brock laughed and pulled sandwiches out of his bag that seemed to contain _everything_, except for a nice room with a warm bath and a buffet, of course. May seated herself comfortably on the rocky ground and pulled the wrap off of her first sandwich (she had had three in her lap), getting ready to take a bite.

"Hey, don't I get something?" Max asked, looking at his sister.

"Not one of mine," May said, taking a bite. "Yum."

"Delicious! Thanks, Brock!" Ash exclaimed, already halfway done.

"May, I'm taking one of yours," Max cautioned. May pulled them back out of his reach.

"Gef youf owmf!" ("Get your own!") May snapped with the bread in her mouth muffling her voice.

"Here, Max," Brock laughed, handing him some sandwiches. Max rolled his eyes at his sister's selfishness when it came to food.

"If you got stuck somewhere with someone you care about with only one sandwich, would you share?" Max snapped, unwrapping his sandwich.

"Maybe," May replied, taking a bite of the bread and meat. Max sighed and Ash just looked on with surprise. Brock chuckled and swallowed his sandwich.

"How about we let out a few of our Pokémon out?" he suggested, getting up and dusting off his pants and hands swiftly. "Not to many, or they'd fall off, but maybe two."

"Sure!" Ash exclaimed. "Well, maybe one for me."

"Why?" May asked, confused. Max rolled his eyes.

"He already has Pikachu out, silly!" Max said in exasperation.

"Oh. Right," May shrugged. Then she stood up and flung two of her Poké Balls up into the air. "Come on out!"

In two flashes of white light, Skitty and Beautifly came out. Beautifly rested serenely onto May's head like usual, but Skitty was running circles around Brock. May sweatdropped.

"Sorry, Brock," she apologized.

"Not a problem," Brock chuckled, fondling Skitty, who purred with contentment. "I bet it's hungry. Well, eat up!" He handed out bowls of Pokémon food that the Pokémon tucked into hungrily. "There's enough for everyone, so don't be greedy." Even Beautifly flew from May's head to a bowl that Brock had laid down for it.

"Are you going to finish?" Ash asked May. May looked back at the spot she had been sitting at. A half-eaten sandwich and two other still-wrapped sandwiches lay discarded on her bag.

"Oh!" May exclaimed. "Um, I think I'll eat it later," she said sheepishly. "I'll carry them myself." She placed the sandwiches in her bag and fastened it around her waist as usual.

"Suit yourself," Ash said cheerfully, motioning to Pikachu, who finished its own food and jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Ash returned his Sceptile and nodded to the rest. Brock returned his Mudkip and Foretress while May returned Beautifly easily, but then had a hard time trying to coax Skitty to stay still.

"Ugh! Get in here already!" May snapped, trying to return it. The red streaks of light struck around Skitty but never directly on it for its return to the Poké Ball. "Skitty!"

Then to her surprise, Skitty bounded away toward the way they had come. May sighed.

"Can you wait?" she asked the guys. They nodded.

"Sure, no problem," Ash replied. May took after her Skitty and saw with horror that Skitty was about to spring toward an outcrop of rocks in the middle of two cliffs.

"Come back, Skitty!" May cried, rushing forward in hopes that she could stop her Pokémon from leaping. It was too late, however.

Skitty sprang.

"Skitty!" May yelled. "Get back here at once!" She was about to leap off to catch her Skitty when someone's hand gripped her shoulder in an iron grip. "Ow!" She turned to her head to see her captor. May's eyes widened as she gazed into emerald green eyes that were currently filled with fury.

"Drew!" she exclaimed. It _was_ in fact Drew, her Coordinator rival, who she hadn't seen for a _very_ long time. May assumed that Drew had gone to another region without saying good bye.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, pulling back. "You can't make that jump! You'd hurt yourself or maybe even _kill_ yourself!" May was taken aback at his anger. She had only witnessed his anger once, and it wasn't a pleasant to watch. When he got angry, he was _furious_.

"I need to get my Skitty!" May protested. Drew's eyes followed her finger as she pointed to Skitty, who was chasing its tail around. The anger in his eyes lessened, as did the grip he had on her arm.

"You don't have to risk your life just to get your Pokémon back," he scoffed. "Unless you're _that_ stupid." May usually would have gotten angry, but she was so relieved that Drew was back to his regular self that she didn't protest. Until she heard his last word, that is.

"I'm not stupid!" May shrieked. Drew rolled his eyes.

"You're being really loud, you know?" he smirked, flicking his hair to the side.

"It's my _protest_ that I'm not stupid!" May shouted.

"Very convincing protest," Drew remarked, looking over at behind May. "There are your friends."

"How are you going to get Skitty from there?" Ash asked, looking over at Skitty. "Oh, hey, Drew."

Drew acknowledged the greeting with a nod.

"That's out of the Poké Ball's range," Max commented.

"I _know_ that!" May hissed, taking a step forward. To her shock, the ground crumbled beneath her feet and she fell forward. Drew sprang forward to grab her but he slipped off the ground. May screamed and tossed the Poké Ball at Max, who caught it. Ash had attempted to grab them, but they were already falling down at the valley between the two mountains.

"Oh no!" Max shouted. "May! Drew!"

They were too far down for Max to hear.

* * *

May cried out as a branch scraped painfully across her back. Drew kept himself tense and silent, looking down as he continued to fall at a fast pace, scanning for a soft spot to land. He spotted it and grabbed May's hand. She gripped his with fright and her eyes met his – his emerald green eyes were willing her to stay calm. May nodded and he caught her other hand before they ended up in a soft bed of leaves.

For May, everything went black.

* * *

"Ow…" May groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. Drew was standing up and scanning the countryside. To her surprise, she saw that they were far from where they had fallen.

"Ready to go?" Drew asked her, looking behind his shoulder.

"Go?" May wailed. "Go where? I'm tired! I'm hurt! You weren't the one scraped by branches left and right!" Drew paused to look over her. He had to admit she did looked worn out and her left arm was bleeding: a long, thin wound probably caused by an outlying branch on the side of the mountain.

"Okay," he sighed. "Let's find somewhere to spend the night." May looked up at the sky and realized that the sun was already beginning to set behind the mountain.

"Uh-oh," she grumbled. "Hoenn nights are cold…"

"Let's find somewhere to spend the night," Drew repeated, coming over to her and giving her a hand. "Can you walk?" May looked down and realized with surprise that her right leg was bleeding as well as her arm.

"Stupid branches," she muttered, standing up and gingerly testing her leg. May limped around for a little bit before deciding, "Yes, I can."

"Good," Drew said, helping her up and indicating with his head to go left. "There might be a cave or something over there." May got up and followed him silently, clenching her teeth to hold back her cry of pain as she tripped over a tree root that made her leg throb in pain.

_Why do I get all wounded while Drew gets up with hardly a scratch?_ she raged. But then again, she had to admit he had been kind to her so far.

"There," Drew said suddenly, looking upward. May followed his gaze and stifled a cry in indignation and weariness. There was a cliff outcrop a few feet above their heads.

"That's not a cave," May muttered mutinously as Drew started to climb. He looked back down at her. _All because of Skitty I'm stuck here…WITH Drew…_

"No, it isn't," he agreed dryly, "but at least it's somewhere to spend the night. Unless you want to sleep down here on your own when every Pokémon in the forest can attack you and steal your stuff, or unless you have a better idea, you better get up here."

May saw the logic in his words and, with a reluctant sigh, climbed up after him, being careful with her leg. Drew caught her arm as she slipped and lifted her onto the smooth gray rock that was still warm from the sun.

"If only the stone would be this warm all night," she muttered, settling herself comfortably—if that was possible on hard stone—on the ledge before looking over at Drew. "Now what? Just…sleep?"

"What did you expect?" Drew retorted. "A carnival?"

"Not a carnival," May grumbled irritably. "Just something to do." _All because of Skitty I'm bored stiff AND hungry…_

"I could guess," Drew sighed. "Hungry?"

May was taken aback. "What?"

"Are...you...hungry?" he said in a slower tone, as if he thought she was stupid.

"I heard you the first time!" May shot back heatedly. "I just didn't get it. You have food?"

"Did I say I had it?" Drew countered, then sighed. "No. I was just asking if you were or not."

"Ow!" May exclaimed as Drew shifted.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Where are you going?" May asked with curiosity as Drew got up from where he had been leaning against the stone.

"To find something to eat," he replied back. Then Drew slid down the cliff face and looked up. "You coming?"

"Do I have to?" May asked.

"If you want to eat, I suggest you come," Drew shrugged, walking away. May scrambled down the ledge and collapsed on the ground.

"Oof!" she puffed as she landed on her back.

"Nice," Drew smirked. He flicked his hair to the side again. "Sounds like you landed on your 'sandwiches'."

_Sandwiches!_

"Oh! We don't have to look for food after all!" May exclaimed. "I have sandwiches in my bag!"

"You could have said that sooner." Drew rolled his eyes.

"I didn't remember it _sooner_," May retorted.

"Are you going to share or not?" he asked.

"Maybe." May grinned cheekily. "Maybe not."

"I'm not chasing you around for them," Drew countered. "If you aren't, I'll find my own."

"Fine, I'll share," May relented, the fun taken out of her teasing by Drew's words. They climbed back up with May complaining of all the times that they had climbed up and down it (with Drew countering that it was hardly five times) and sat with their backs to the slowly cooling stone. May ate the half-eaten sandwich while giving half of an uneaten sandwich to Drew. He took it without a word – instead of a thank-you, he gave her a nod of thanks.

"Now what?" May grumbled.

"Let me see your arm," Drew ordered. May obeyed and Drew looked over the wound. "Do you have something to bind it up?"

"Nothing," May muttered. "It's Brock who usually has those things."

"Do you mind using your bandana?" Drew suggested. May face-palmed.

"Oh yeah." She quickly and swiftly undid her red bandana from her head and handed it to Drew, who bound it around her arm effectively.

"How about my leg?" May asked hesitantly. Drew looked at it. "I've got nothing else." Then Drew looked into his bag ("You have a bag now?" May asked with surprise) and pulled out two cloaks. One was stone-gray, the other black.

"Are those cloaks?" May asked. Drew rolled his eyes.

"No, they're blankets," he said, tearing a strip of fabric from the gray one and tying it around her ankle.

_All because of Skitty I have two painful wounds…_ May thought with resentment. "Hey, what about our Pokémon?"

"You have Pokémon with you?" Drew asked with surprise. May flushed. She had dropped them at the place where they had stopped for lunch and she had gone after Skitty. She hadn't thought of getting them.

"Oops." _All because of that Skitty…I don't have my other Pokémon with me… _"How about you?"

"Me? I only have Roserade with me." Drew finished the binding and leaned back, wrapping the gray blanket around his shoulders and tossed the black one to May, who caught it.

"Why?" she asked. Drew looked at her with irritation in his eyes.

"What is this, Twenty Questions?" he muttered.

"You just asked a question yourself," May pointed out. Drew smirked.

"You noticed something for the first time in your life," he said, slowly shaking his head back and forth in amusement.

"I do _too_ notice things!" May argued.

"Like you noticed your Skitty running away from you? Like you noticed that you could have gotten it back in its Poké Ball without falling down here? Like you noticed if you hadn't had the position you had when you fell, you wouldn't have been knocked out?" Drew paused for breath, his eyes getting angry again.

"Let me guess," May said quietly. "You carried me here."

Drew had turned away, unwilling to meet her eyes. "Hey, I was just about to say thanks!" May protested. "Is that so bad?"

"Just go to sleep," he grumbled, turning over and gazing over at the right. May sighed and leaned her head against the cold stone behind her, looking up at the night sky which twinkled with stars. She wrapped the black blanket around her, and became warm in a matter of minutes. Soon May was so transfixed by the stars she hadn't realized that Drew had shifted his position, sitting up like her, and had fallen asleep. She did notice, however, when she felt a light weight on her arm. Looking quickly down, she realized with mild surprise that Drew had slipped sideways and his head was now resting on her arm. A blush started spreading on her face and she shook it off.

_All because of Skitty…am I…am I falling in love?_

* * *

Don't get me wrong! I love Skitty!

So, how did you like this ContestShipping story? Anyways, review please!

This is intentionally going to be a one-shot. If you want me to continue it, say so in your reviews, but I sorta like the ending, because you can make up the conclusion on your own. But then again, your wish is almost always my command!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Don't get freaked out but I am closing this earlymorninglight12 account forever. I will not return and answer questions by this account.**

**DON'T PANIC OR WONDER, 'cause I have an explanation ready for you:**

**I feel restricted on this account. It may seem really stupid but that's how I feel. On my other account, AuthorOfHope, it will be better. Stories will get posted on it soon enough when the account gets unlocked (I made it just an hour ago). Everything is explained in greater detail on my profile, and on the AuthorOfHope profile too.**

**Thanks! Don't worry, I'll still be updating the stories on my profile.  
**


End file.
